1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protecting an occupant in a vehicle when the vehicle is on the giving or receiving end of an impact. More particularly, it relates to a method for in-molding an energy absorber to a headliner and the assembly created thereby.
2. Background Art
The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration's (NHTSA) Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 201(FMVSS201), entitled “Occupant Protection in Interior Impact,” spells out the criteria for upper interior impact protection of an occupant in a motor vehicle. NHTSA estimates that even with airbags, (1) the vehicle occupant's impact with the pillars, roof-side rails, windshield header and rear header results in many passenger car occupant fatalities; and (2) head impacts cause many moderate to critical (potentially fatal) passenger car occupant injuries. Manufacturers decide how to meet the requirements of FMVSS201. A popular method of compliance is the installation of energy-absorbing countermeasures such as padding, which manufacturers hope will reduce the number and severity of injuries.
Today's vehicles are equipped with a burgeoning array of devices. Some are installed for safety, such as airbags and energy absorbers. In most cases, the cost of material, manufacturing, and installation of all related components becomes a significant factor in overall manufacturing economics.
In some cases, one or more energy absorbers is or are glued to one side of a headliner. Gluing steps, however, take time, and entail material costs. Further, the area of contact between the headliner and energy absorber may be discontinuous if the glue is not applied uniformly to the entire underside of the energy absorber that is to be bonded with the headliner.
A search that preceded the filing of this application revealed the following U.S. references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,204,209 B1; 6,368,702 B1; 6,231,072 B1; 6,582,639 B2; 6,652,021 B1; 6,779,835 B2; 6,832,810 B2; 2002/0013686 A1; 2002/0190506 A1; and 2004/0178662 A1.